Ominous Dark Clouds
Overview Major Spoiler - Shinji is revealed to have been working with Logos since he was little, having been approached by Logos himself. Oomi discovers Shinji's betrayal and decides to join Logos as well. Shinji disapproves of this and tells the others, but without telling them of his own secret. Oomi wishes to end the Ceremonial Offerings, no matter what it takes. Synopsis Kiyono asks Tamaki about Spiriting Away. Meanwhile, Takuma is seen clinging to his chest again. The mark of the Omi appears on his right hand, but he manages to suppress it. The whole school starts to talk about Spiriting Away, which doesn't surprise Yuuichi, Mahiro, and Shinji when they overhear others. Oomi approaches Baba with a favor, to which she suspects it is about the offering. He asks her to not go through with it, to which she refuses. Since the Onikirimaru wasn't completely sealed, they have no other choice. She mentions his obsession with his mother and her role in the ceremonial offering, asking him if he really has what it takes to be a guardian. She then dismisses him. Outside, Oomi reflects on the power Tamaki displayed during the final battle, saying how it far surpassed Baba's. Memories of his mother saying she will offer herself to the gods surfaces, and he is determined to stop the ceremonial offering, by any means necessary. While Mahiro, Takuma, and Tamaki are walking home, they see Oomi. Oomi then asks them where Shinji went, and the others are surprised to find him missing. Meanwhile, Shinji is running through the woods at a fervent pace, but is stopped by Ryou. Shinji tries to walk by him, but Ryou grabs him, telling him he smells the smell of a traitor, the leaves. As Shinji continues going wherever he's going, he remembers being abandoned by the Kifu Village and being brought to a strange temple. He tries to run back to the Kifu Village, but a pack of wolves surround him. A voice calls out to him to make a contract. The voice belongs to a wolf calling himself Logos, and agent of Sephiroth. He offers him a home and purpose, as well as gives him the name Fünf. He is then taken to the Logos hideout where Aria calls the homeless Fünf. In the present, Shinji calls out to Aria but is greeted by Vier instead. Vier tells him that his contract with Aria is finished and to never set foot in these woods again. After Vier vanishes, he still calls out to see Aria, but instead is greeted by Oomi. Oomi says that he heard everything, and that he's had his suspicions from the start. Shinji says that what he did, he did for the good of the village and everyone else. Therefore, until Logos has Onikirimaru, Oomi must not tell anyone about his connection with Logos. Oomi says he had no intention of telling anyone because he is also in disagreement with the sealing of Onikirimaru. He then asks Drei to show himself who has been listening to the whole conversation. Drei isn't surprised to be discovered, but is suspicious when Oomi asks to join Logos. It's revealed that Oomi's mother may have been sacrificed or murdered for the seal, and that Oomi has a grudge for it. Shinji tries to stop him, but Oomi throws him to the side. Shinji goes back to the others and reveals Oomi's betrayal, but not his own. Tamaki says that she has a hard time believing Oomi would betray them like this, but also believes Shinji isn't lying. They decide to go after him. Shinji leads them to the foggy woods where Oomi tells them to leave, and that he is no longer a guardian nor their comrade. Back in the hideout, Eins, Zwei, and Drei proclaim their distrust of Oomi. On the other hand, Tamaki and the other guardians decide to trust Oomi, believing that he has good reason for siding with Logos.